


Substitute

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, possessive archagnel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Gabe x reader (hunter). They used to date but had a messy break up that gabe never got over. readers in school/university and gabe is the sub. The reader trys to act like she doesn't know him but he keeps like flirting/innuendo during class. And Gabe is SUPER possessive and jealous and leads to fun times ;)Warnings: bad break up, sexual innuendos, possessive and jealous archangel, language, semi-public smut, Professor!Gabriel, College student!Reader, slight mockery of Christianity on Gabriel’s part with using some events as innuendos...so if you’re really religious I’m sorry..but I figured it would work with the request...no real hate against anyone or religion though in here, and some cute fluffy parts





	Substitute

Honey, I’m home!” A chipper voice stood at the entrance of your apartment door, wearing a soaked jacket. “(Y/N)?” The silence that followed only worried the archangel more as he frantically sought you out. “(Y/N)?”  
A flash of lightning framed your figure as you peered out the bedroom window. Dark clouds were rolling in, matching how you felt inside as your boyfriend slowly came into the room. Wet droplets ran down his body as he stood, waiting for you to acknowledge him with that familiar adorable smile that he grew to love.  
“I thought you were done.” You snapped, surprising both of you by how harsh your words came out.  
“What-”  
You slapped a newspaper down on the vanity, sliding it towards him. The headline clearly showed what he had been up to, making you clench your jaw just thinking about it. “Obviously, I’m nothing but a stupid, naive human.”  
Gabriel ran his fingers through his soaking hair, pushing it back as his golden eyes read the paper. “(Y/N)..I can ex-”  
“Don’t bother.” You finally turned towards him, crossing your arms. “I thought we had an agreement...an understanding...but I guess that was just me, huh? Of course the trickster is never going to stop! How foolish of me.” Thunder echoed outside as you shouted at him. “You don’t think other hunters will read that?! Was our future of settling down and escaping this life a total lie?!”  
“Listen..sweetheart…” Gabriel set the newspaper back down. “..I know I shouldn’t have, but come on...this guy totally deserved it...and..” He stepped back, holding his hands up as you looked ready to charge. “...and last time. I swear. I promise.”  
“Promise me something else.”  
“Anything.” He looked so vulnerable standing there in front of you. For a second you thought of not saying what you were about to, but that newspaper caught your attention. It didn’t just say what happened to the man, who was probably a total douche, it also said that no matter what Gabriel couldn’t….wouldn’t change.  
“Promise to never contact me ever again. I don’t want to see you. I don’t want to hear you. I don’t want to deal with your crap that I’ve to put up with so long.” Gabriel’s face fell at your cold words. You almost broke as faint tears clouded over his eyes. “I’m sorry, Gabriel.” You faced outside again, keeping yourself together as best as you could. “But, I can’t live this life anymore. I just want to be normal and go back to school….and I can’t do that with you being like this.”  
“(Y/N)...” He reached forward, but thought better of it. “Please...just...I….I can...”  
“No, you can’t.” You hugged yourself tightly, hoping to warm that cold aching part of you. “You can’t fix this because... you are the problem.”  
Silence stood between you both for a few minutes as the storm pressed harder against the window. “I will always love you.” He choked out before the sound of wings told you he was gone.  
You glanced over to where he had been, trying to swallow the lump in your throat. “I love you too.”

If there was one thing you hated about college it was the fact that every morning the most annoying alarm ever woke you up. Even if you hit the snooze or off button, the noise that escaped its speakers was the worst. The blaring noise of a fire drill mixed with the screeching of a young child. But, it did its job to wake you up for one of your favorite classes.  
World Religions was not interesting just by subject matter, but also because your lively professor made everything seem more exciting. Watching him run up and down the lecture hall, jumping as he made points, created a more theatrical experience as opposed to academic.  
So, you hurried to dress yourself and grab something to eat before you loaded up your backpack with everything you would need. As you exited your building a familiar figure caught your eye. His blonde hair was ruffled up due to the wind, but you’d know those dimples anywhere.  
“Miles!” You jogged over to him, sending him a smile. “Didn’t think you would ever be on time for class.” You teased.  
He opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a loud yawn. “I love that man...but seriously...nine o’clock classes should be banned.”  
“I second that.” You agreed, walking next to him across campus. “But, hey, easy class and entertaining professor.”  
“True.” He nodded, patting down his hair again. “I need some coffee.” Miles yawned again, noticing you kept his pace. “Campus cafe is a little bit out of the way, might screw up your perfect attendance.”  
“It’s fine.” You shoved him playfully. “Plus I think Professor Sutton would have a heart attack if you ever showed up on time.”  
“Oh, shut up.”  
You smiled back as you headed towards the cafe. The line was long, as you expected for any early morning hour, but it was alright. Miles ordered himself a simple black coffee and offered to get you something as well.  
“Sure. Why not?” You nodded, ordering a mint chocolate mocha.  
Together you strolled to class, ignoring the fact that class started a few minutes ago. Miles hungrily drank his coffee, absorbing all of the caffeine he could get, while you just enjoyed the taste and warmth it provided. The easy silence was a nice break from the long lectures and active nightlife of your dorm.  
As you neared the hall, Miles jogged ahead to open the door. “After you my lady.” He gave a small bow and smiled, showing those dimples once again.  
“Thanks.” Your cheeks heated up as you passed through. Thankfully the class was on the first floor so you didn’t have to worry about going up flights of stairs. As you neared the room, you noticed the lack of volume from the professor. Normally you could hear him well beyond the hallway as he ‘performed’ his lesson for that day. Instead you were greeted by an awkward silence as Miles and you walked into the class about ten minutes late.  
“Well look at that.” A chipper voice sounded from the head of the lecture room. “What? Did your invitation get lost?”  
You froze, hoping it was some sort of cruel joke or a vivid dream. Miles didn’t care as he scooted past you, walking down a few steps to sit down in one of the top rows in the back. Finally, gathering all of your courage, you turned towards the speaker to find your ex-boyfriend dressed up like a professor. His golden brown locks were shorter than you remembered from a couple of years ago, but his whiskey colored eyes were as bright as ever. The major difference was how he was dressed. A crisp navy suit, with a white button-up shirt underneath his coat which happened to have the first couple of buttons undone.  
Your first instinct was to run to him, but then the voice of reason echoed that this was only one of his tricks. Perhaps this was his way of getting back at you, this was just his style. With this in mind you locked your jaw and made your way to sit in one of the back rows. Since there weren’t many spots left, you ended up near the middle next to Miles.  
“Well now that our guests of honor have arrived.” Gabriel actively pointed to the two of you as he smiled. “I guess World Religions can begin.” Some of the class laughed at his remark as you tried your best to evaporate on the spot. You could only hope he would just leave you alone, but something told you otherwise. “Now I know you must all miss Professor….Professor...um...well anyways he’s gone so I’m here to keep you from slacking off. Although, I guess this message should be focused towards the two who came in late, eh?” You ducked from his gaze, instead paying attention to your blank notebook page. “I guess we should get started.” Gabriel clapped his hands together and turned toward the blackboard. “Although I personally prefer Norse religion, we’re supposed to talk about Christian religion as it says in the syllabus.”  
“Who’s your favorite?” A girl asked in the front row who was wearing a Thor shirt.  
He turned on spot, giving a warm smile to the student. “From religion in general or just Norse?”  
“Either.”  
“Gotta go with Loki. Nothing like a trickster to spice up your life.” Gabriel shot you a wink, but you weren’t looking, to his disappointment. He then tried a different tactic. “Although gotta say that the Hindus got something right too. I mean those goddess are very handy to have around if you get what I’m saying.” A few guys in the class hollered their agreement as you shot him a look. He only gave you that warm, cheeky smile in response as he turned back toward the main subject.  
“Chris-ti-an-i-ty.” He pronounced each syllable as he wrote it down on the board. “Now you probably all know the basics of God and his mighty angels.” He puffed out his chest as his words. “And in the notes I got, it says you’ve gone over the boring beginning parts about the background and what lead up to the birth of Jesus.” He flipped through some papers on his desk that stood to the left of the board. “Now we get to an exciting part of how Jesus was put into Mary and then born.”  
“Exciting?” Miles muttered next to you. You couldn’t help but smile slightly and roll your eyes at the fact that Gabriel was only excited to talk about his part in the Bible.  
“I’m sure most of you knuckleheads are familiar with these facts already, however the idea of a virgin giving birth was something that would shape the religion in the future. If any of you have taken art history classes, I’m sure you’ve spent some time looking at a whole lot of Marys in the Renaissance period.” You were surprised at how seriously he was taking this. “Not only is the fact that she was a virgin important, but also how she got pregnant is, as well.” He paused for a moment before moving on. “Gabriel, the mighty handsome if I do say so…” He got some laughs out of that one. “... archangel who came down from Heaven and with a single look…” Gabriel played out an over dramatized gaze earning some more giggles. ”....didn’t even have to touch her to get her pregnant. He must be really talented.” Gabriel licked his lips suggestively as memories flowed back into your mind of how talented he really way.  
His lecture continued on after Jesus’s birth and what led up to his death, all the while making innuendos that seemed to be targeted at you. He managed to take the crucifixion and turn it into you remembering how you liked to be tied up sometimes, spread out for him on the bed. However, there were points in which he actually tied in history with the beliefs that made Christianity unique and similar, compared to other religions.  
As Gabriel went on about the importance of forgiveness, Miles nudged you. “Hey, you okay? You seem out of it.” You slowly nodded, looking down at your blank notes. “Here, you can copy mine.” He slid his notebook closer.  
“When did you get so good at taking notes? I figured the only thing you were good for was being something pretty to look at.” You teased, quickly jotting everything down.  
“Ha ha.” Miles muttered before leaning over to whisper in your ear. “Been learning from the master.”  
“Very well, grasshopper.” You did your best impression causing you both to smile. You got caught up in his soft brown eyes that looked like melted chocolate. His tongue grazed over his lower lip as his eyes glanced down at your own lips.  
Suddenly you realized that Gabriel had stopped talking and found the entire lecture hall staring intently at the two of you. Miles cleared his throat as you blushed in your seat, glancing at all the eyes watching you.  
“Are you two done?” Gabriel asked sharply, his eyes dark. “Perhaps I should split you two up... like what they did in grade school.”  
“Sorry man.” Miles played it off. “We can behave…...for now.” He added the last part for only you to hear, but Gabriel was a celestial being with incredible powers, including good hearing.  
“Out of my class. Now!” Gabriel shouted, surprising everyone in class. “And you!” You narrowed your eyes as he pointed his finger at you. “You stay put and see me after class.”  
“Whatever.” Miles scoffed, gathered up his things and left.  
You sat stunned at what had just happened, only able to watch Gabriel go back down to the bottom of the lecture hall. He flattened his suit against his chest, but his muscles still strained against the material. Combing his hair back helped sooth some aggression, but he couldn’t focus.  
“Alright kiddos, class dismissed.” Gabriel gave a tight smile.  
It took a moment for some to take in what he had said, while others shot up as soon as they could. You glimpsed at the handle clock in the back of the room, noting that there was still half an hour left.  
“And (Y/N).” You froze, remembering what Gabriel had said earlier. “I need to speak with you.”  
You gritted your teeth together as you walked down the steps towards his teaching platform that was surrounded by rows of seats. He loomed near his desk, closing the course book and filing papers away. Seeing him like this was so odd, yet you found yourself thinking about how he actually could be a teacher.  
“Professor.” You curtly started.  
“(Y/N).” Gabriel kept your gaze.  
“I apologize for disrupting the class.” You tried your best to remain neutral since some of your classmates were still leaving. “I promise that it will not happen again.” You finished, ready to march away.  
Gabriel didn’t reply as he eyed the last student exiting the room. Once the classroom was empty besides the two of you, he turned back to face you with a hardened expression. “Really? That tool?” He arched a questioning eyebrow at you.  
You figured he was referring to Miles, and wanted to defend him, but your desire to leave was greater. “Look, are we done here?” You leaned back on your heels.  
“Not by a long shot.”  
“Well, Professor.” You crossed your arms. “If there is some way I can make up for what happened today then by all means, please tell me. Otherwise I have other classes I have to get ready for.”  
Gabriel let out a huff of annoyance. “Really? You’re still gonna pretend you don’t know me? That we didn’t have something back in the good old days? Come on (Y/N). I know that you ended things and stuff, but-”  
Something snapped in you as he spoke. “You were the one who truly ended things. Not me. I just moved on with my life. Obviously you’re still stuck in your trickster ways.” You gestured towards his outfit.  
“This?” Gabriel tugged at his suit jacket. “This was because I didn’t know another way to get you to talk to me. All those years ago...that was a mistake.” He ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit he picked up from humans. “I just...I figured that maybe if you saw me again and maybe if we talked things out-”  
“That I’d take you back?!”  
“Well...yeah.” His whiskey eyes softened, complimenting his shy smile. “I love you. Always will.”  
“That’s not the problem here.” You muttered.  
“I know that, but I’ve changed. I swear. This isn’t a trick.” Gabriel held up his hands. “All those years we were apart...I’ll admit I did some tricks here and there…” You narrowed your eyes at him. “..but that was because I didn’t know what to do. You left and I...I tried to fill the void I guess...but it wasn’t fun anymore. I realized that I could’ve had something real with you by leaving that old life behind.”  
“Do you still want it? A real life away from all of that?” You could feel your guard falling down, but that was what happened whenever you were around your sweet archangel.  
“Yes. That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you! I love you cupcake, more than anything.” He took a few steps forward, taking your hand in his. “I promise to love and support you, unlike that knucklehead.”  
“His name is Miles.”  
“His name is gonna be Rest-In-Peace if he keeps at it.”  
“Gabriel!” You laughed.  
“See? I missed that too.” He moved closer, pushing back the hair from your face. “Tell me you're mine because darling, I’m always gonna be yours.” His eyes went from your eyes to your lips, waiting for a response.  
You thought for a moment about all of the things he had said and then what you wanted. “I’m yours.” You smiled at him, crashing your lips onto his.  
The kiss quickly heated up as his tongue swept over your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You granted it, feeling his warm tongue explore your mouth. Together you moved against one another like perfect fit puzzle pieces as his arms wrapped around your frame, pulling you in tight. With no room in between the two of you, you could feel his arousal starting to grow, making your panties dampen.  
“Gabriel.” You moaned out as he left your lips, leaving a trail of wet kisses along your jaw. “Fuck.” He moved a hand to your breast, groping it through your shirt and bra. Tilting your head, Gabriel got better access to your neck. His teeth grazed over your sensitive skin before sucking harshly down it, marking you as his. You gasped out, but was quickly shushed again as his lips went back to yours with almost bruising force.  
Somehow in the heat of the moment, you ended up with your back bumping into the side of his desk. The solid backing kept you in place as Gabriel’s rough hands ripped your shirt in half, sending the tattered pieces to the ground. With a growl he set to work on your breasts, kissing the exposed flesh above your bra as his hands kneaded them. He nudged your legs apart as his knee pressed against your clothed sex, setting your nerves on fire at the friction.  
Suddenly he pulled back and in a swift movement, you were pressed down against the desk with your ass arched up in the air. Everything that was on it before was now scattered on the ground. “You look so beautiful like this.” Gabriel purred, running his hand over your ass before slapping it lightly. “Think we can finish before the next class starts?”  
You looked over to clock finding that you had twenty minutes or so, but some people liked to show up early. However, Gabriel didn’t wait for your answer as he reached around and unzipped your pants before sliding them down along with your underwear. You shivered at the cool temperature of the room, but it helped to have Gabriel’s warm presence behind you.  
“So wet for me.” Gabriel smirked as he ran his fingers across your slit, letting your juices coat his fingers. You heard him hungerly suck on his fingers, enjoying your sweet taste. “Mine.” He growled, turning his focus back to you.  
You cried out as his fingers rubbed your clit harshly, making you clench your legs together for added pressure, but Gabriel wouldn’t allow it. Instead he used his angelic powers to keep you spread with your chest against the cool wooden desk.  
“Gabriel! Please...please…need you...need….please…” You begged.  
“Tell me sweetheart. What do you need?” His smooth voice murmured into your ear as his hovered over you. You pushed back slightly, fighting against his powers, trying to get any friction.  
“I need...need you...fuck…..fuck me...please Gabe.” You let a out a cry as Gabriel responded to your request, thrusting two fingers into your opening. You could feel his bulge, and knew he was probably just as desperate as you were.  
“You are so good, baby. Love all the sounds you make.” Gabriel curled his fingers into a come-hither motion, brushing against your sweet spot making you moan out again. “Can’t be too loud now. Don’t want everyone to know do you?”  
“Please...Gabe...I need more…”  
“Maybe you do want everyone to know...make Miles know who you belong to.” He gave you a small spank at his name. “Show him that you belong to me. Mine. My human.”  
“Yours, Gabe. Always yours.” You felt yourself grow wetter at his words.  
“That’s right. Mine.” He fisted your hair, pulling your head back as he kissed your swollen lips. “You taste so sweet you know.”  
“Please...Gabe….”  
“Alright sweetheart...since you’re so good to me. I’ll give you what you want.” You hear him unbuckle his pants and then feel his thick member against your back. “I wish we had more time to play.” He hummed, using his precum to lube himself up.  
“Later.” You promised.  
“I like the sound of that.” With that he pushed himself into you, filling you to the hilt. You involuntarily clenched around him, finally satisfied that you were full. “Oh honey, I’m not gonna last long if you keep doing that.”  
“Then don’t.” You moved your hips back, signally that he could start moving.  
Gabriel started with a fast pace not bothering to waste anymore time as you were running out of it. You matched his thrusts allowing him to go deeper into your warm wetness. “Oh fuck.” You moaned as the desk started to shake due to the increase of speed. He held your hips firmly though, keeping you steady as he pounded into your sweet spot over and over. You could feel the build up in your core, sending your nerves ablaze. “I’m so close.”  
“I know...I know. Almost there. Cum when I say.” Gabriel’s pace grew sloppy and irregular. Just as you wanted to scream out, asking to let you cum, he reached around with one hand and played with your clit. “Cum now.” He demanded and you let yourself go.  
Some part of you remembered where you were as you bit your lip trying to contain yourself as your body exploded with pure bliss from your orgasm. Gabriel wasn’t far behind, coating your insides with his warm seed. The combination of your two orgasms at the same time seemed to prolong them, making both of your bodies weak with pleasure.  
Lazily you came out of your highs as Gabriel pulled up his boxers and pants. You got your pants back on and Gabriel had to snap your shirt back together. Glancing over at the clock you found that you barely finished in time, before the next class. Hopefully no one accidently walked in, not that you noticed with that kind of mind blowing sex.  
“Father, you’re perfect (Y/N).” Gabriel caressed your face as you shared your sex afterglow. “I promise I’ll stay with you and help you finish school. We can live a normal boring old life, but then again if it’s with you...can’t be all that bad. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Gabe.” You kissed him gently. “But perhaps we should take this somewhere else.” You giggled at the mess on the ground and slight dents in the desk.  
“Good idea.” He grabbed you into his embrace as he flew you off to your own private spot to have a special encore.


End file.
